1994 Toyota Supra MK IV
|image = |manufacture = |make = Toyota |model = Toyota Supra MK IV |production = 1994 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = 2JZ-GTE l6 |bodboymods = |specialtymods =Turbonetics T-66 ball-bearing turbo Delta II wastegate, RPS stainless steel/HTC-coated custom header NOS 100-hp NOS system AEBS turbo downpipe GReddy Power Extreme Exhaust Pro-Fec B boost controller Airinx intake Clutchmasters stage III racing clutch 11-pound billet flywheel |wheels = M5Tuners 19" Dazzle Racing Hart rims |tires = |suspensionmods =Eibach coilover suspension |paint = Lamborghini Diablo Candy Pearl Orange |plate = 3NTQ305 |Driver = Brian O'Conner Mia Toretto Dominic Toretto |Used for = Street Racing |Fate = Abandoned''Turbo-Charged Prelude'' |Appears In = |See Also = 1995 Toyota Supra MK IV }} The 1994 Toyota Supra Mark IVThe Fast and the Furious: The Official Car Guide, contents is a major car driven by Brian O'Conner in The Fast and the Furious. History ''The Fast and the Furious'' Following the destruction of Brian's Mitsubishi Eclipse was destroyed by Johnny Tran and his group, he asked his commanding officer, Sergeant Tanner for another car to repay Dominic Toretto with. When he arrives to Dominic's garage, he brings the Toretto's a rusted Supra taken from a junk yard. Dominic and his friends spent about $15,000-$20,000 on restoring it. In reality, they actually spent over $100,000. When they're done the car is so fast it's able to smoke a Ferrari in a street race. Towards the end of the movie Brian and Mia Toretto use the Supra to rescue Vince from the semi-truck. Brian later uses the Supra to chase down Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance through the suburbs of Los Angeles when they do a drive by at 1327, killing Jesse. Brian shoots Tran in the back causing him to fall off his bike, killing him. He tells someone in a car to call 911 and meets up with Dom at a red light. Dom tells Brian how he used to drag there during high school and when the light turns green he's going for it. They both rev their engines and when the light turns green they step on the gas, using the rail road track down the road as a finish line. They both hear a train coming and step on it. Right as the train passes they dodge it with only a few feet between them and the train. Just as everything is calm a semi-truck comes out of a corner causing Dominic to crash into it. It sends his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T flying in the air, and crashes. the car flips a few times before it stops. Brian then gets out of the car and runs to Dominic He helps Dominic out of the car and he only has a few cuts and an injured arm. They hear sirens in the distance. Brian looks at Dom with concern. He then gives him the keys to his Supra and says that he owes him a ten second car. Dom drives off into the distance as Brian watches him and then walks off. ''Turbo-Charged Prelude'' It's implied that Dominic had abandoned the Supra; when Brian is in a Texas diner he sees the newspaper headline about him followed with a "Vehicle Found Abandoned". Also, in the first films post-credits scene, Dom is shown driving a Chevrolet Chevelle SS. Specifications The Supra was rented from the technical advisor on the film, Craig Lieberman. Performance mods include a 2JZ 3.1 engine swap, Turbonetics T-66 ball-bearing turbo & Delta II wastegate, RPS stainless steel/HTC-coated custom header, NOS 100-hp NOS system, AEBS turbo downpipe, GReddy Power Extreme Exhaust, Pro-Fec B boost controller, Airinx intake, Clutchmasters stage III racing clutch, an 11-pound billet flywheel. and an Eibach coilover suspension. Appearance mods include M5Tuners 19" Dazzle Racing Hart rims, and custom graphics as well as the D•T Precision Auto Shop logo. Media Gallery The Fast and the Furious 1994 Supra Damaged.png|The junked Supra pre-restoration Toyota Supra - 2JZ engine.jpg|Original Supra 2JZ engine Brian & Dom restoring the Supra.jpg|Brian & Dom restoring the Supra Brian & Dom - Supra Restoration.jpg Toyota Supra Mk IV - Front Bumper.jpg Toyota Supra - Restoration Complete.jpg Restoration Complete - Toyota Supra Mk IV.jpg Toyota Supra - Test Drive Time.jpg Toyota Supra - Rear View.jpg Brian testing out the Supra.jpg Brian's Supra - Front View.jpg Ferrari vs. Toyota Supra.jpg Ferrari & Toyota Supra.jpg Toyota Supra vs. Ferrari - Rear View.jpg Test Run - Supra vs. Ferrari.jpg Brian & Dom - Toyota Supra.jpg Brian's Supra vs. Ferrari - Victory.jpg Brian's Supra - Neptune's Net.jpg Toyota Supra - Neptune's Net.jpg Brian's Toyota Supra - Race Wars.jpg Brian's Supra - Race Wars.jpg Brian's Supra - Side View Race Wars.jpg Brian's Supra - Race Wars Aerial View.jpg Toyota Supra - Highway Rear View.jpg Toyota Supra vs. Peterbilt.jpg Toyota Supra - Top Off.jpg Brian - Toyota Supra vs. Peterbilt.jpg Supra Mk IV - Rear View.jpg Toyota Supra & Peterbilt - Brian Stunt Double.jpg Brian & Vince - Toyota Supra.jpg Brian's Supra - Rescuing Vince.jpg Toyota Supra - Vince Rescued.jpg Brian jumps - Toyota Supra.jpg Brian's Supra - Vince Rescue.jpg Supra Side View - Vince Rescued.jpg Toyota Supra - Off the Highway.jpg Toyota Supra - Off the Freeway.jpg Brian's Toyota Supra - Freeway Aerial View.jpg Supra Mk IV - Side View.jpg Brian's Supra - Pulling into 1327.jpg Supra - Dirty but Clean.jpg Dirty Supra - Front View.jpg Brian & his Supra.jpg 1327 - The Jetta & the Supra.jpg Toyota Supra Mk IV - Chasing Johnny & Lance.jpg Dirty Toyota Supra - Front View.jpg Brian chasing JT & Lance.jpg Brian's Supra - Road Jump.jpg Supra - Chasing Tran.jpg Lance & Brian - Toyota Supra.jpg Toyota Supra - Los Angeles Chase.jpg Brian's Supra - Los Angeles.jpg Brian's Supra - Side View.jpg Brian chasing Dom - Supra Rear View.jpg Supra chasing Charger.jpg Brian's Supra - Pursuing Dominic.jpg Charger & Supra - The Final Race.jpg Supra & Charger Reflection - Green Light.jpg Dodge Charger vs. Toyota Supra.png Brian's Supra & Dom's Charger.png 94 Supra vs. 70 Charger - Rear View.jpg Charger beating Supra - TFaTF.jpg 70 Charger vs. 94 Supra.jpg Brian's Supra vs. Dominic's Charger - Quarter Mile Race.jpg Brian Supra vs. Dom Charger.jpg Dom vs. Brian - Quarter Mile.jpg Dom & Brian - Approaching the Tracks.jpg The Train - Charger & Supra.jpg Supra & Charger - Race Complete.jpg Dom & Brian - Train Jump.png Charger & Supra - Train Jump Success.jpg Dom vs. Brian - Quarter Mile Draw.jpg Charger vs. Supra - Train Jump Success.jpg Charger hits truck (TFaTF).jpg Dom's Charger Flip.png Charger hits semi-truck.jpg Dominic's Charger - Mid Air Flip.jpg Dom's Charger Flip - TFaTF.jpg Brian's Supra - Dom's Crash.jpg Dom's Toyota Supra - Side View.jpg Dom's 10 second car.jpg Furious 7 Train Jump Flashback - Furious 7.jpg|Flashback to the train jump Charger & Supra Flashback.jpg Notes References Category:Cars Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:The Fast and The Furious Cars Category:Tuners